1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of replacing a head module of an inkjet head that includes a plurality of head modules joined in a line (including zigzag arrangement).
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a long inkjet head by preparing a plurality of standardized short inkjet heads (head modules) and joining the short inkjet heads in a line is known. The yield of an inkjet head, which is manufactured in this way, is higher than that of an inkjet head, which is formed of a single body having the same length as the inkjet head, and the head modules can be replaced as a unit. For this reason, there is an advantage in that the inkjet head can be used economically.
Meanwhile, when the respective head modules are not accurately joined, there is a problem in that stripes and unevenness are generated at joints of this kind of inkjet head and a high quality image cannot be recorded. For this reason, whenever a head module is replaced, the adjustment of the position of the head module is performed in this kind of inkjet head.
Generally, the adjustment of the position of the head module is performed by detecting a distance between adjacent head modules and adjusting the position of the head module so that the distance is within an allowable range (for example, JP2001-330720A and the like). Further, a method of printing a test pattern and obtaining the distance between adjacent head modules from the result of the printing of the test pattern is generally employed. Alternatively, a method of imaging a nozzle face by an electronic camera and obtaining the distance between adjacent head modules from obtained image data is employed.